


Flowers of Unrequited Love

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mask the Pain, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Glasses suffers from the Hanahaki Disease. He has feelings for Goggles, but he's afraid that he will not return the feelings. What would happen? Will Goggles save him? Or will he leave Glasses to die from the flowers that is in his body?





	Flowers of Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Completed) Splatoon oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490498) by lokidonehere. 



> Note: This is my first Hanahaki disease fanfic so I think I might have messed up on it so...I'm sorry.

Glasses vomited in the toilet again. However, it wasn't a normal vomit you may think it would be. What Glasses vomited was blood and flowers. Glasses groaned in agony as one of his hands held onto his stomach while the other gently held onto his throat. He struggled cleaning up the mess, but he managed. Once he finished, he lied back on his bed. He had told no one this. He has the Hanahaki disease. Yes, the Hanahaki disease.

(A/N: Don't know what it is? Here is an explanation of it. And the definition of it? It's not really happy at all as this disease is serious, but at the same time, heartbreaking to those who may not like it. The moment I found out about it, the meaning of the disease made me want to cry as I can imagine someone having the Hanahaki disease right in front of me.)

The Hanahaki disease is a very serious condition as this involved a life in danger and it also involves love. However, the love is very important in this disease. It involves two people as one will have flowers in their throat and that the one they are in love with has to return their feelings. However, when the person returns their feelings to the infected person, they MUST be genuine. The love must be genuine. If not, it won't work. Another way to get rid of the disease is surgery. However, if none of those requirements are met (Like if the person the infected person is in love with rejects their feelings), the infected person will die by suffocating as the flowers will fill the person's lungs, thus not allowing them to breathe.

Glasses walked out to talk to the Blue Team. "You ready to train, everyone?" Glasses asked to them. "Yep!" Goggles replied. "We're all set!" Headphones replied. "Time to train, train, train~" Bobble sang out of joy. They smiled at each other and headed out to practice and to do Turf Wars. Unknown to the Blue Team, the smile Glasses made was forced. He still felt the pain from the disease.

As they trained, Glasses began to feel lightheaded. But he knew he couldn't pass out in the middle of training. He did, however, feel an urge to vomit so he ran out, saying that he has to use the bathroom so that he can "handle his business". Shockingly, no one heard him vomiting. If they did, they would have rushed into the bathroom and helped him out. Which Glasses, secretly, would allow, despite the fact he wants no one helping him out as he's scared that he may do something that could harm them in some way. While walking back, he did cough out flowers and a little bit of blood. He managed to hide the flowers as the flowers were also covered in blood as well. ' _Back to training, I suppose..._ ' Glasses thought in his head. The moment he got back, he was hugged by Goggles. "Are you okay, Glasses?" Goggles asked. "You took so long in the bathroom." It made his heart ache out of pain seeing Goggles worried for him like this. "I'm fine, Goggles." Glasses assured to him. "I just had a long business, okay?" He made a smile that was forced. Goggles smiled back. "Let's get out there to do a Turf War!" Goggles said and pulled Glasses with him. Glasses did tell him to slow down, while Goggles complied.

When Goggles wasn't looking, Glasses had a look of relief. He is glad that Goggles or anyone had not suspected that there is something wrong with him.

* * *

He arrived back in his room after a long day of training and Turf Wars. He wondered about the disease that continues to torture him everyday with the flowers that cause him pain. The moment he placed his stuff down and wore his nightwear (which was a pastel blue pajama top with a white collar as the shirt was decorated with white buttons with matching pants), he got inside the blue blanket of the bed as he stared at the ceiling.

He told no one about his condition, as he does not want to worry everyone. He didn't want people to be worried for him or to worry about him when he's not around. As much as Glasses hates to admit and how much this hurts him by just thinking about it, he doesn't mind dying from the disease. Unknown to everyone and to the Blue Team, he has feelings for the lucky and crazy boy of the Blue Team, Goggles. In this case, Goggles did tell Glasses that he doesn't like him innocently, making Glasses feel heartbroken. However, he knows that this time. Goggles would reject him by coldly saying no or just by friend zoning him but not in a cheerful manner, but instead in a hostile manner. He knew that if Goggles doesn't return his feelings or that if he doesn't get surgery, the flowers will grow in his lungs and he will die, knowing that no one loved him and that the horrible feelings from the pain can go away as he would enter a slumber that he will never wake up from. At least he would feel happy. To him, it felt like nobody cared if he died.

Glasses began to feel tears fall down his face. All he wants is to escape the pain from the horrible disease that rests within him. Glasses began to talk, his voice sounding weak. "Why...? Why me...?" Glasses wondered to himself as he felt his vision being blurred by the tears that is threatening to fall down his face. "What did I ever do...? Was it something I did...? Is it because I'm a terrible leader...? Is it because of how I treated people...?" His voice began to shake as he is about to start crying. "I-Is it because of my life...? Is it b-because of what I am...? Is it because of-" He couldn't hold his crying back anymore.

He began to cry softly as he fell asleep along with the pain. It felt so hard to breathe due to the flowers in his throat, which caused him breathing problems as a devastating result.

* * *

_**Glasses opened his eyes to see that he was in his mind. He looked around. He was in the hospital. Could this be the future? He didn't know. He tried to get up, only to feel that he was stuck on the bed. He looked around his body. He wasn't tied up or being pinned. But it felt like he was being pinned by something or some one. He tried to get up, but it was no use. "Help! Somebody!" Glasses yelled, but received no response. Glasses began to feel an urge to cry out of hopelessness. Suddenly, the hospital door opened. He looked to see that it was the Blue Team and a few Inklings like Rider, Prince, Aloha, and Army. However, they didn't look worried or anything that would show that they care for him.** _

_**Their eyes were filled with pure anger and hatred. They immediately turned their heads to look at Glasses. Glasses began to feel a strong fear growing within him. They immediately marched to him. And that's when they began to speak words that were filled were hatred. A very strong hatred. "You're so worthless, Glasses." Goggles started, his voice not filled with the usual happiness that he always had as he was cheery most of the time. "I wish you were never our leader." Headphones said.  "It's your fault you got the disease." Bobble said, not smiling like her usual self. "We hope the disease kills you." Rider said to Glasses as Glasses began to cry. "No...No, please! You don't understand!" Glasses said, but they didn't listen to him.** _

_**"You're nothing. You are never a leader." Army said to him. Glasses began to cry even more as his words failed him. "No...stop, please..." Glasses begged through his crying. "We're glad that you are going to die a painful way." Aloha said with a laugh that was filled with evil. Could they secretly hated him the entire time and that they hid it from him by showing they love him and that they will always care for him? Talk about the pain of sadness that was sent to his heart as these words that were filled with hatred was being thrown at him. "No...stop..." Glasses begged weakly, only for his words to fail to convince them to stop. "What's the matter? What's with those baby tears? At least we don't have to worry about a worthless Inkling like you." Prince said. Those words were enough to break Glasses entirely. His crying got louder as he began to feel hopelessness. "And no, I don't love you. And I never will! Why would I fall in love with a useless Inkling like you?" Goggles said and he laughed, the other Inklings joining him in the laughter. The last words in the sentence had a taunting tone.** _

_**Glasses's crying got even more louder as he began to feel the flowers growing within his lungs. "No! S-Someone! H-Hel-Help m-me!" Glasses began to beg for help as he felt the flowers grow more. Goggles and the others began to laugh louder as they felt pleasure from seeing Glasses dying from the disease. "...Hel...Help...me..." Glasses said, feeling death embracing him as he suffocated.** _

* * *

In the new day of midnight, Glasses woke up with the sudden urge to vomit as he was sweating. He woke up quickly from the horrors of his nightmare. He ran inside the bathroom and vomited in the toilet the moment he got in there. Unknown to him, the Blue Team is walking down the hall for a late midnight snack and they heard the sounds of vomiting from outside. They immediately opened the door and ran in. "Glasses?!" They called out, only to see the bathroom door opened. They ran in to see Glasses vomiting and coughing out petals and blood at the same time. "Wait a minute..." Goggles said, looking closely at the petals and blood. Headphones also seemed to catch up on it. "Is this the..." Headphones quietly said, only to stop. "...The Hanahaki disease...?" Goggles finished her sentence. "Who knew he had the disease...?" Bobble said, not smiling as she realized the situation is life-threatening to Glasses.

Glasses finished. He looked at them as blood was falling down his chin from his mouth. His eyes widened in fear when he realized who he was looking at. "Y-You guys...?" Glasses asked before falling to the ground, passing out. "Oh my god! Glasses!" Goggles exclaimed as he ran inside the bathroom to pick him up. He noticed that parts of his shirt was covered in blood due to the vomiting. "Bobble! Headphones! Help me out here!" Goggles exclaimed even more. Headphones and Bobble nodded as the girls helped Goggles carry Glasses. Rider, Army, Aloha, and Prince walked in to see the sight. "Oh my god!" Rider yelled. "The Hanahaki disease!" Prince yelled. Aloha and Army were speechless as horror began to fill their faces. Goggles nodded. "If you guys want, you can help us!" Goggles said. They nodded and they helped out. They carried him outside to the hospital. They didn't want to grab more attention, so they didn't call the ambulance. (A/N: Seriously, guys? You should have called the ambulance - _ - ')

* * *

3 hours have passed. It is now 3 in the morning. The Inklings that carried Glasses was in his hospital room. Glasses didn't wake up. Everybody was worried. Especially Goggles. Goggles was even more worried than the other Inklings standing in the room. He showed that he was even more worried by gently taking one of Glasses's hands. Glasses didn't wake up from the contact. "G-Glasses?" Goggles asked, feeling an urge to cry. No response. No movement, no talking, no sign of waking up. Nothing. Tears began to fall down Goggles's face as one of his tears landed on Glasses's hands. "Glasses, don't die. Please..." Goggles quietly begged as he began to cry softly. Everyone else began to worry as well. Army and Aloha looked at each other as worry began to fill them. "I hope he's okay..." Army said quietly. Aloha nodded in agreement. "I agree..." Aloha replied to the orange Inkling. Rider gently pat Goggles's back, which Goggles didn't mind. Headphones and Bobble also began to cry quietly as they hugged onto each other.

A silver of hope began to falter as Glasses still didn't wake up. "Darn it, Glasses! Please wake up!" Goggles begged as more tears began to fall down. Nothing. Everyone looked at the heartbeat monitor. The heart is beating slowly and slowly up to the point where the heart could stop beating, which would mean that Glasses didn't win against the disease. That's not a good sign. Panic began to fill their faces. No...

No.

' _NO! He can't die! Not like this!_ ' Goggles thought in his head as he shook his head. He looked back at Glasses. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Goggles yelled, startling everyone. "No, Glasses! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" Goggles continued to yell out of sorrow. "Please don't die! Please! Glasses, _**I love you**_!" This surprised everyone. This wasn't fake at all. Goggles's words was genuine. It wasn't a load of lies. Everyone besides Goggles looked at the heart monitor. The heartbeat began to return to normal. "Goggles, look." Prince said to the crying blue Inkling. Goggles looked to see the heart monitor. He began to smile. Now the good signs are showing. Everyone looked at Glasses, who is slowly waking up. "H-Huh...?" Glasses mumbled as he woke up. His eyes opened slowly as he saw everyone. "Y-You guys...?" He gasped when he felt Goggles hug him. Goggles's crying got louder. Glasses was shocked at this. This is the opposite of his horrific nightmare he experienced. Goggles held Glasses's head in both of his hands. "G-Goggles?" Glasses asked but his eyes widened as he felt Goggles kiss him in the lips. Everyone was surprised but they smiled.

Glasses began to feel tears in his eyes. He kissed back as he pulled Goggles closer to him by wrapping his arms around Goggles's waist. Tears fell down his face. Finally. He was saved from the disease. They broke apart. "Why...?" Glasses asked to him. Goggles pressed the right side his head close to Glasses's chest gently. "Because...I was actually too afraid to admit my love for you...That's why I said no...I'm so sorry, Glasses..." i should have known you were suffering this bad..." Goggles said quietly. Glasses hugged him even closer. "It's not your fault, Goggles." He said and looked at everyone. "No one is at fault here. It isn't anybody's fault." Headphones and Bobble hugged Glasses as well. Glasses smiled at everyone else. They shrugged. ' _Why not?_ ' They thought in their heads. Army, Rider, Aloha, and Prince joined in the group hug. Glasses now feels...

Happy.


End file.
